The present invention relates to cooling devices, especially cooling devices for wind turbines, and to a method for cooling at least selected parts of a wind turbine rotor hub.
Many installations inside the hub of a wind turbine rotor produce heat during operation. In particular, heat sources inside the hub are as diverse as relays installed in switch cabinets, batteries, chargers for batteries, pitch drive motors, pitch gear boxes, and pitch drive controllers, hydraulic units, as well as the main shaft bearing in some designs. However, reliable operation of several components is only guarantees within a certain temperature range. For example, electronic circuits or batteries may malfunction at excess temperatures. Due to the several heat sources inside the hub, overheating problems of these components may occur, especially during summer.